


Kisses

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Kisses, energon treat, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 22 - prompt: fireplace<br/>Starscream and Optimus Prime spend their first evening together<br/>G1-ish, post-war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Optimus set down the tray with the drinks and energon treats on the low table and sat beside Starscream on the couch. He shifted to be as close as he could and slid his servo behind his bonded’s back, drawing him closer to his frame. Mindful of the wings of course. Starscream slowly nodded his helm to the red shoulder and flicking his wing out of the way, snuggled close, a small, contended sigh leaving his vents. His wings lay relaxed on the backrest of the couch and he pulled up his long legs, curling them to the side until he nearly fell into Optimus’s lap. Which Optimus wouldn’t have minded, but the Seeker kept his balance and stayed more or less upright.

Optimus slowly stroked the wings and the backplates, acutely aware of every small tremor running through it and the deep purr that issued from Starscream’s engines. Bending forward a little, he picked up a purplish candy, offering it to his mate. Starscream promptly ate it out of his servo, content not to move even a single digit for it. He even licked the blunt digits of the sticky energon gel that got stuck on them, glossa flicking in and out from his lipplates playfully. Optimus’s engine too gave a strong rev that drowned out the light crackling of the fire in the giant fireplace in front of them, and his petting of the wing became just a tad bit more sensuous. 

The flickering flames cast their reddish light on them, animating the shadows and making them look like moving. The rest of the room was in comfortable shadows, the comms turned off for anything not a major emergency, and Starscream made sure that not even Jazz could get past the door either. There was not going to be anymech or anything disturbing their evening and night together. The first after so much time apart, so much pretending and secrecy, so much worry, fear and hurt… and it coincided with this human custom of Christmas-time, which made it like a special present and gave them a special mood – at least for Optimus, and for once Starscream didn’t argue.

Sharp claws picked up another treat, deep red in the fireplace’s light, burning like his optics. Popping it into his mouth, and holding it with his denta he turned his helm toward Optimus leaning in for a kiss. Their mouths met and the candy between them slowly melted, flavouring the kiss with its tangy sweetness and Optimus reciprocated it with a low moan. The moment’s utter sappiness almost made Starscream chuckle. He broke the kiss with a flick of his tongue, promising continuation, but the Prime still groaned disappointed. Starscream picked up a cube this time and holding it up with one servo he spoke up ponderingly.

“You know, I still don’t get this fireplace thingy, but the evening can’t get any better, so it’s okay too. I suppose.”

He didn’t wait for an answer before taking a gulp of the sweet, aged high-grade and leaning up for another kiss so Optimus didn’t bother with one. They shared a lot of different flavoured kisses that evening and enjoyed them all, fireplace or no fireplace.


End file.
